nueva oportunudad para amar
by KendraSwan
Summary: Bella había decidido dejar de vivir. Carlisle había caído en la rutina del trabajo y cuidar a su hija Alice y un Edward depresivo ¿Que pasara cuando se encuentren y la vida les demuestre que hay algo mejor para los dos preparado?
1. salvada

hola de nuevo en otra locura

para esta historia me vino la Inspiración escuchando_** Llévame **_de _**Kudai**_ así que sugiero que la escuchen

las dejo con el primer capitulo de esta gran historia

kendra

* * *

**Salvada**

La vida cada vez más se serraba a mí alrededor. El dolor, la esperanza, el agobio donde caía en un pozo sin fondo. Me encontraba tan inmersa en la oscuridad que no podía ver la luz, una salida de esta soledad. Todo mi mundo caía bajo mis pies.

- ¡Respira!-

- no puedo -

-¡vamos reacciona!-

- me duele-

- ¡no te vallas!-

- Ayúdame -

- Dr. Cullen, la paciente no reaccionara.

- ¡NO! ¡Vamos respira!- el Dr. Cullen siguió intentado hacer a reaccionar a la paciente que estaba en lamentables condiciones – No te vallas- pensó él, sin darse por vencido a pesar de que el corazón se había detenido hace unos segundos.

-Dr. Cullen.- trataron de detenerlo pero el siguió con su trabajo y sus plegarias en silencio las cuales con el sonido del corazón de la paciente inundando la habitación gracias a las maquinas le dieron la señal de que había reaccionado.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro el Dr. Cullen se aparto para que el resto del personal pudiera ser su labor.

Tres horas y medias después la paciente de la sala 519 se despertaba desorientada de la anestesia que había sometida para la operación.

-hola, veo que por fin despiertas- dijo lo que ella pensó que era un ángel.

-mmnh, donde estoy-

- estas en el hospital, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen- doctor pensó Bella dándose cuenta de que no era un ángel.- Te tuvimos que operar por que tenias una pierna fracturada, aparte de tres costillas rotas y un par de puntos en la cabeza, te hicimos un escáner para comprobar si había algún daño interno pero esta todo bien- siguió diciendo el doctor- necesitas algo-

-me duele la cabeza-

- si es normal enseguida te administro un antibiótico.- dijo Carlisle llamando a la enfermera. – me preguntaba si tenias un familiar a quien llamar para informar de tu estado-

- No, no tengo a nadie-

- Esta bien, trata de no hacer fuerza, cualquier cosa que necesites llama a la enfermera, debes tener hambre, mandare a que te traigan algo.

- Gracias- dijo Bella

- Nos vemos en un rato- dijo Carlisle retirándose de la habitación después darle las indicaciones a la enfermera que acababa de entrar.

Bella se quedo sola luego de que le trajeran una bandeja con alimentos y luego cuando acabo de comer se recostó nuevamente en la cama sintiendo los efectos de los calmantes. Había sido un sueño tranquilo no tubo pesadillas y si era por el efecto a los medicamentos estaba muy agradecida. Saliendo del sueño abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un hombre de espalda al lado de la cabecera mirando los aparatos pero fue tal la impresión de ella que se altero empezó a gritar que se alejara de ella que se fuera he inconscientemente empezó a llamar al Dr. Cullen quien llego corriendo detrás de unas enfermeras.

Cuándo Bella lo vio se aferro a su bata y empezó a llorar pidiendo que se fuera que no la dejara sola. Sollozando hasta que se quedo dormida gracias el calmante que le administraron. Carlisle la acomodo en la camilla y despacho a las enfermeras diciendo que el se encargaría, se sentó junto a la cama de Bella en la silla preguntándose que es lo que habría generado la reacción en ella, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que prohibiría el acceso de personal masculino para mantenerla calmada

Al despertar nuevamente Bella, lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco, una vez que giro la cabeza se dio cuenta que el Dr. Cullen estaba sentado en una silla no muy separada de la cama leyendo un libro. Él al sentir el movimiento en la cama dejo de leer y al ver que Bella se había despertado le dedico una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches-

- Buenas, ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Bella mirando por la ventana dando se cuenta que estaba muy oscuro.

- Son las pasadas las 11 de la noche, ¿que tal te sientes?

- Mejor gracias. No es tarde para que este en el hospital- preguntó al darse cuenta que envés de la bata blanca llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra.

- Si puede ser, pero quería comprobar tu estado cuando despertaras y ver acaso querías hablar de lo que sucedió en la tarde-

- Yo… de veras que lamento mucho lo ocurrido tan solo… lo vi y… lo siento tanto.

- Sta. Swan no tiene por que disculparse es lógico que se asustara la estar desorientada. Pero me preguntaba si ese es el único motivo-

- No solo por eso- respondió Bella pero algo le decía a Carlisle que estaba ocultando la verdadera razón.

– Por favor llámeme Bella.

- Esta bien solo si me llamas Carlisle así me llaman los amigos

- ¿Quiere ser mi amigo? – pregunto Bella desconcertada de que un hombre cono el con su educación y su porte quisiera entablar una amistad con ella que no rea nadie.

- Si claro solo si tú quieres- dijo temeroso de incomodarla

- Cla… claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga- respondió con una tímida sonrisa

Y desde esa noche Carlisle se quedaba haciendo compañía a Bella hasta altas horas de la noche, y cuando de tocaba turno nocturno pasaba de igual manera gran parte del tiempo con ella. Él en cada conversación que tenían no dejaba de sorprenderle la inteligencia y la audacia que la joven y, ella por su parte estaba maravillada por la gran persona que era, a pesar de que los dos habían sufrido mucho en la vida.

Ella le contó parte de su historia, que había nacido en Jacksonville toda su vida que cuando termino la secundaria se fue a estudiar a periodismos a universidad estatal en Phoenix, carrera que termino en tres años y medio y, de la cual se recibo con honores, que pensó abrir su propia revista pero su socio la estafo dejándola con grandes deudas y en la calle, a los pocos días descubrió que estaba embarazada, pero por su futuro hijo se juro que saldría adelante, cuando tenia cinco mese James su antigua novio y socio quien se rió de ella y la maltrato de tal forma que le provoco un aborto involuntario, lo que la llevo a la depresión e intento de suicidio a causa de una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir.

Carlisle por su parte contó que había estado casado y que con su esposa habían decidido adoptar ya que ella no podía tener hijos, el primero fue Edward cuando tenia cinco años, dos años después llego Emmett que tenia nueve años y al año subsiguiente Alice que tenia seis, resultando ser padres de tres hijos de diez, siete y seis años con Esmes en los 21 y él en 22 años. Lo que no sabían es que el problema de Esmes se debía a un cáncer silencioso el cual fue diagnosticado cuando tenia 27 años pero estaba tan avanzado que nada pudieron hacer ecepto tratar de hacerla lo mas feliz que podían y cada uno a su manera lo hizo hasta que su cuerpo no resistió y falleció a los 29 años.

El mas afectado con la muerte de Esmes fue Edward (incluso mas que el propio Carlisle) que se encero en su habitación y no salio por dos semanas y cuando lo izo fue para comunicar que se iba a ir de la casa porque era muchos los recuerdos de su madre y no soportaba el dolor, Carlisle lo comprendió y desde ese año Edward no ha vuelto a pisar la casa, para las feitas o de juntaban en su casa o en la de Emmett que compartía con Rosalie su novia. En una fiesta de año nuevo Alice conoció a Jasper el hermano menor de Rosalie y quedaron totalmente enamorados y luego de una larga conversación Carlisle permitió que Jasper viviera con ellos en Fork.

Alice una de las hijas del doctor, en unas de sus visitas a su padre conoció a Bella y se hicieron amigas, la cual pasaba de vez en cuando a visitarla sola o con Jasper su novio, el cual era bastante reservado cuando no conoce a las personas.

A pesar de estar enserada en un cuarto de hospital, Bella se sentía completamente feliz, aunque tenia el pies enyesado, nada empañaba la alegría que sentía cuando contaba con la compañía de Alice, la tranquilidad de Jasper, pero, el estar junto a Carlisle la hacia sentir completa, aunque no se explicaba la razón para tal sentimiento. Carlisle por su parte al estar separado de ella mucho tiempo lo intranquilo, cuando estaba en el hospital pasaba todo el tiempo que podía acompañándola y cuando estaba en casa se preguntaba por la condición de esta.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía era ha reconocer que habían empezado a despertar en ellos sentimientos por el otro, pero ya sea por miedo o por respeto a la memoria de un amor pasado, a pesar de que cada día crecían cada vez mas.


	2. mi nuevo hogar

Primero que todo **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!.**

Si se que es atrasado pero con las celebraciones no me dio tiempo de actualizar antes.

Muchas gracias a Rosa Cullen Facinelli por ser la primera en agregar esta historia a sus favoritos.

a Maxy Oneill por tus palabras, no te preocupes se vienen tiempos mejores XD

y a todas ustedes que han leído secretamente este fic. Muchas Gracias.

Kendra

* * *

**Mi nuevo hogar**

Había pasado poco más de un mes y Bella estaba recuperada y sabía que pronto le darían el alta, lo que le preocupaba es que no tenia donde quedarse y el dinero con el que contaba era muy poco y, sabia que le alcanzaba para un par de días.

- Hola Bella, como estas hoy- saludo una muy energética Alice seguida por Jasper siempre tan tranquilo.

- Hola Ali, Jass, estoy bien gracias y ustedes que tal las clases-

- Aburridas nada del otro mundo- contesto Alice dejando un bolso a los pies de la cama

– Te traje ropa para que te cambies, papá comento que hoy te daban de alta así que te traje un par de prendas, ya que las tuyas se fueron al la basura.

- No, no, no, claro que no, eso es mucho y no voy a aceptar no puedo, después de toda la preocuparon que has tenido para conmigo-

-Si claro que lo recibirás porque soy tu amiga y porque si no lo haces vas a tener que irte del hospital con lo que tengas debajo de esa bata que es la única ropa tuya, así que te vistes o te vistes- para ser tan pequeña Alice aveces daba miedo.

- Esta bien, me rindo.- dijo provocando la risa de Jasper y Alice

- Dime Bella donde vas a ir una ves que salgas de aquí- pregunto Alice justo lo que todavía no decidía

- Pues yo creo que algún hotel o arrendar algún cuarto en lo que consigo trabajo.

Alice iba a protestar pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta rebelando a un sonriente Carlisle.

- Hola chicos, lista para irte a casa Bella- ella no contesto, mas Alice no se izo esperar para protestar

- Carlisle, Bella se va a ir a un hotel porque no tiene donde que darse y piensa trabajar por lo cual no guardara reposo, dile que no puede hacer eso.-

- No puedes salir a trabajar en una buena temporada todavía Bella, tienes que guardar reposo.

- Pero…-

-Aaahhh!!! - El grito de felicidad de Alice se escucho fuerte asiendo que Bella saltara y no terminara de hablar.

- Papi, permite que Bella se quede en casa, así estaría en reposo, la cuidaríamos, y me aria compañía, cierto que puede quedarse.- Alice puso cara de cachorro mojado con la cual conseguía todo y esta no fue la excepción.

- Me párese buena idea, la casa es grande, te sentirás a gusto estando con nosotros, además así me aseguro que guardaras el reposo necesario para que te mejores como corresponde – Bella nuevamente iba a protestar pero Alice la izo callar diciendo

- Bella sabes que soy muy persistente y siempre consigo lo que me propongo así que mejor ahórranos todo ese tiempo y acepta de una ves- esa duende aveces daba miedo

- Esta bien, acepto pero solo si me dejan ayudar en la casa con los quehaceres, prometo no esforzar la pierna, pero no me pueden pedir que este doto el santo día sin hacer nada- dijo rogando con la mirada a Carlisle quien por motivos totalmente distinto al igual que a Alice no podía negarle nada.

- Trato hecho – dijo él tendiendo la mano para sellar la palabra – ahora Bella anda a prepararte para salir del hospital.- ella entro en el baño a bañarse y cambiarse la bata del hospital por el conjunto que le trajo Alice. Cuando estuvo según ella presentable salio del cuarto y encontró a Carlisle mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida en el horizonte

- Esto… donde esta Alice y Jasper- pregunto ella tímidamente al verlo tan perfecto ay de pie junto a la ventana. Él se giro para responder y se encontró con la visión más perfecta que pudo haberse imaginado alguna ves, Bella se veía simplemente hermosa con eso pantalones pitillos que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas y con una blusa negra manga larga, cuello en v que mostraba lo justo para incitar con lo que se ocultaba debajo de la tela.

- Hermosa –se le escapo en un susurro que fue escuchado por Bella provocando un notable sonrojo haciendo que las manos de Carlisle le picaran en deseo de tocar su mejilla, pero se controlo y trato de recobrar la compostura aclarándose la garganta le informo que Alice y Jasper se habían adelantado a la cada para prepararle la habitación en casa.

La salida del hospital fue tranquila, al igual que el trayecto a casa del doctor. Al pensar en la residencia Cullen, Bella se imaginaba una gran casa, pero nunca una tan magnifica, eran totalmente blanca, de tres plantas y con grandes ventanales, con un jardín impresionante, si el exterior la había dejado maravillada no se podía imaginar el interior, cuando entro ayudada por Carlisle, se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, todo estaba finamente decorado. Después se dirigieron a la sala y había un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenida a casa Bella" con Alice y Jasper juste debajo de este. Bella no podía creer que dieran un recibimiento tan caluroso a una completa desconocida.

- Yo… no se que decir, ustedes se han portado tan bien conmigo que no me alcanzaría los años para agradecerles todo lo que esta naciendo por mi.

- Bella eres una persona maravillosa, déjate consentir un poco, aunque sea por unos completos desconocidos- dijo Alice haciendo reír a todos.

Esa tarde le enseñaron su habitación y la casa completa, tuvieron una tarde de películas y ordenaron la cena en honor a Bella fue comida italiana.

Si se sentía el ambiente calido de una familia lo que tanto quería Bella y lo que extrañaba Carlisle.


	3. no quiero separarme de ti

Los días pasaban tranquilamente, Bella se sentía cada día mas a gusto con los tres Cullen y estos por su parte estaban encantados con la presencia, cuando llegaban a casa Alice y Jasper de la secundaria Bella los esperaba con el almuerzo y cuando llegaba Carlisle del hospital el ambiente hogareño se podía sentir por cada rincón. De los días de soledad en los que vivían, no quedaban nada ni los recuerdos, la llegada de Bella había llenado de luz y alegría

Así había pasado un mes, estaban a mediados de diciembre y Bella se preparaba para ir al hospital para que le retiraran el yeso, aunque Carlisle podría haberlo retirado en casa quería hacerle unos estudios de rutina, para darla definitivamente de alta. A Bella le hacia mucha ilusión el que por fin le quitaran el yeso, pero al ser dada de alta Bella sabia que dejar la casa y tendría que empezar desde cero, en otra casa, buscar empleo y lo peor tendría que separarse de Alice, Jasper y Carlisle, al pensar en esto se le escapo una solitaria lagrima que demostraba todo lo feliz que era y cuando le dolería la separación.

Carlisle sabia que cuando le diera el alta a Bella, querría dejar la casa, pero el solo hecho de no tener la presencia de ella lo entristecía, ya ase poco tiempo se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por ella no era tan solo un cariño fraternal, sino que sentía que cuando pensaba o estaba co ella todo le paresia mejor, le gustaba tenerla cerca, verla sonreír, compartir tardes de lecturas o una de las descabelladas ocurrencias de Alice. La quería de eso estaba seguro pero no sabia como lo tomaría Alice el echo de que quisieran a alguien con el que no sea su difunta madre. Aunque también le preocupaba la reacción de Emmett y Edward.

Edward había sufrido mucho por la muerte de Esmes, quizás le sentaría bien la figura materna – no es que se este asiendo ilusión – pero sabia que los tres lo necesitaban. Alice por su parte estaba empeñada en no dejar ir a Bella, había visto el cambio en las vidas de todos y en especial en Carlisle, sabia que nadie podría sustituir a Esmes en la vida de todos, pero Carlisle se merecía se feliz y si la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad de amar ella haría lo que fuera para verlo feliz. Así que junto a Jasper – que también estaba de acuerdo - tenían todo planeado para que no los dejara y ese mismo fin de semana pondrían en marcha su plan.

-¿Bella estas lista para ir al hospital?- le pregunto Carlisle desde el otro lado de la puerta, ella se miro por ultima vez y se apresuro a salir. Carlisle la esperaba como siempre para ayudarle a bajar las escaleras, cosa que como siempre lograron con cuidado y se dirigieron a la cocina por el desayuno, el cual consistió en unas tostadas con mermeladas y un tazón de café. Él no tenia turno en el hospital, mas, siempre hacia personalmente todos los controles de ella.

En el auto camino al hospital los dos iban callados solo con la música de fondo que era un CD con interpretaciones por Edward.

-Hermosa- dijo Bella hablando por primera vez y refiriéndose a la última melodía que había sonado.

-Si muy hermosa- coincidió Carlisle- la compuso mi hijo Edward, es una de sus composiciones y fue inspirada por Esmes- dijo con gran tristeza y añoranza.

-Lo lamento. Se nota el amor que se profesaban mutuamente, Esmes debió ser una gran mujer para que alguien pueda transmitir tales sentimientos hacia ella en una canción.

-Era una excelente persona todos la amábamos mucho, nos entrego tanto a todos.- Bella podía sentir el amor con el que se refería a su difunta esposa y la pena al recordarla.

-Yo no quise que te sintieras incomodo- dijo apenada al darse cuenta de la tristeza Carlisle.

-No te preocupes. Es duro saber que ya no esta con nosotros, pero después de estos años he aprendido a sobrellevar la pérdida. Lo que me entristece es Edward.- Continuo luego de una pausa- Alice tiene a Jasper que la apoya y esta con ella para lo que necesite. Emmett tiene a Rosalie que lo controla y comprende de una manera que solo cuando los conoces sabes cuan perfectos son el uno para el otro.

-Pero Edward se ha enserado en los estudios. No permite que nadie entre en su mundo. Se a encerado de tal manera que hasta a nosotros nos esta apartando. Eso no es lo que quería Esmes para él y siento que no le he cumplido con mi parte.

-Carlisle, se que has hecho un excelente trabajo con tus hijos aunque conozca solamente a Alice. Aunque Jasper no sea tu hijo, vive contigo y crece bajo tus enseñanzas. Los dos son magnificas personas. No tengo dudas de que tanto Emmett como Edward son maravillosas personas y están orgullosos de ti.- ninguno de los dos había notado que estaban tomados de la mano que descansaba en la palanca de cambios. Parecía tan natural ese simple contacto que no separaron las manos. El resto del viaje al hospital fue en un silencio acogedor que apenas note el momento que nos detuvimos fuera del hospital.

Estaba nerviosa Carlisle me había quitado la escayola, me había revisado y tomado unas radiografías para ver la condición de mis huesos. Carlisle había ido por los resultados de los rayos mientras ella lo estaba esperando sentada en la camilla.

De nuevo las dudas se hicieron presentes en ella. ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? Tendría que buscar donde vivir, un trabajo, pero lo mas importante era que haría con lo que estaba sintiendo por Carlisle. ¿Podría alejarse de él después de todo lo que habían compartido juntos? Todavía le paresia mágico el momento que habían vivido en el auto, si con tan solo recordarlo la misma corriente recorría todo su cuerpo. Sabía que Carlisle nunca se fijaría en una persona como ella, pero le era imposible dejar de sentir algo por él. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, la saco de sus pensamientos que se estaban tornando cada vez más funestos.

Carlisle entraba por la puerta, complacido de que la lesión de Bella había sanado por completo. El pensar en ella volvía a despertar en el emociones que desde hace mucho no sentía. En al auto cuando estaban tomados de las manos, sintió unas ganas locas de besarla, mas haciendo uso de todo su auto control solo se limito a continuar con agarre.

-Bella, tu pierna ha sanado perfectamente, por lo que te daré de alta, pero tendrás que estar en terapia por unas semanas para mejorar la rehabilitación de tu pierna.- la rehabilitación se le había ocurrido en último minuto. Era poco común en él hacer abuso de su poder, pero esto era un caso extremo y a casos extremos, medidas extremas.

-Lo que creas conveniente es lo que are. Gracias una vez más por todo lo que has hecho por mi en este ultimo tiempo, de verdad no se que seria de mi si no me hubieras salvado.-

-No es nada que tengas que agradecer. No habría podido vivir con mi conciencia diciendo que deje morir al ser mas hermoso que he conocido en mucho tiempo- Carlisle le había puesto detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello rebelde que se había salido del moño y le estaba a acariciando la mejilla, con un tacto tan suave que hacia todo irreal. Pero lo era y el calor subiendo por sus mejillas se lo confirmaba junto con el latir desenfrenado que sentía de su corazón. Cada vez estaban mas cerca, sus rostros estaban pronto a juntarse cuando el sonido del intercomunicador los hizo separarse abruptamente.

Respirando profundamente para tranquilizar su respiración, se aproximo a su escritorio para atender la llamada.

-Dr. Cullen…, oh! doctor Salvador… si no se preocupe revisare su expediente y le llamare cuando tenga los resultados… si, si pierda cuidado que enguanto pueda me comunico con usted… de nada, un placer haber hablado, hasta luego.-durante toda la llamada Carlisle no se había atrevido mirar a Bella. Mientras que ella estaba totalmente perturbada, había estado a punto de besarse con Carlisle y se sentía mal por estar enfadada con el tal doctor Salvador por interrumpirlos, lo que la hacia estar totalmente avergonzada.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa, no quiero seguir importunando tu trabajo- no quería que Carlisle viera en ella la frustración que tenia por la interrupción, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-No importunas con nada, hoy era mi descanso y había prometido que seguiría todo tu tratamiento y lo estoy cumpliendo. Tan solo deja que firme unos documentos en la recepción y nos vamos-

Mientras Bella esperaba en la recepción a Carlisle, no pudo pasar desapercibido que muchas de las enfermeras le coqueteaban descaradamente, los celos se hicieron presente en ella, mas se reprendió por que, no tenia ningún derecho sobre él, por lo que podía coquetear con cualquiera de esas lambisconas, pero él caballerosamente no tomaba en cuenta a ninguna de ellas y una vez terminado sus asuntos se acerco a Bella y juntos se dirigieron a los estacionamientos para regresar a casa. Sin saber lo que Alice les tenia preparado.


	4. Sorpresas en el baño

**Sorpresas en el baño**

Alice esa pequeña duende llevaba toda una semana planeando la mejor forma de acercar a Bella con su padre. Sabia que por si solos no llegarían muy lejos así que lo mejor era que ella interviniera. Tenia en cuenta que lo mas probable era que le llevara un par de intentos logar su objetivo mas no desistiría hasta dar con el.

-Alice, Jasper, ¡ya estamos en casa!- Carlisle anunciaba su llegada desde la entrada, donde no llegaba ningún sonido. –Debieron haber salido, ya los llamare.- pensó él en voz alta. Justo cuando escuchaba detenerse un coche en el estacionamiento

-Papi- dijo una muy animada Alice saltando a los brazos de Carlisle -¿Qué tal les fue en la revisión?- percatándose que Bella ya no llevaba yeso. –Bella que maravilla que te hayan retirado ese horrible yeso, que no favorecía para nada tus lindas piernas.- haciendo que Bella se sonrojara notoriamente por el comentario y que a Carlisle le llegara a la memoria la asombrosa vista de las piernas de ella durante la consulta y las cuales resaltaban con la falda que llevaba.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar tales imágenes, Carlisle trato de centrarse en lo Jasper que ingresaba en la casa con una cantidad de bolsas que solo indicaba que habían ido de compras.

-¿Nueva sesión de compras compulsiva?- pregunto en tono divertido por tan solo recordar lo agotador que puede ser llegar salir de compras con Alice, que Jasper en su sincero amor era el único que aguantaba sus ocurrencias.

-Necesitaba ropa nueva para salir a celebrar que Bella ya no tiene el yeso. Ya tengo echas las reservaciones, en "La bella Italia" en Port Ángels.- dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. Aunque siendo ella siempre tomaba las decisiones de los eventos familiares.-Y son para las siete así que ya es tarde y hay que prepararse. Todos a bañarse, les tendré sus ropas en su cuarto para cuando terminen. Bella te quiero en mi cuarto a penas termines de bañarte.

Todos incluso Bella que ya se había acostumbrado a la acelerada forma de ser de Alice, se apresuraron, porque sabían que hacerla enojar no era muy conveniente.

Bella estaba contenta, por no tener que seguir limitada con el yeso pudo por fin darse un baño como dios manda, estaba tan relajada en los aromas a sales naturales que le había agregado a la bañera y, con el calor del agua en su cuerpo que no supo en que momento se quedo dormida.

Era la condición mas placentera que había tenido en mucho tiempo, aunque esta tarde había estado a centímetros de conocer el placer en labios de cierto doctor. Su subconsciente la traicionaba de una manera tortuosa, sabia que no podía ni soñar con besar a Carlisle, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba solo con saberlo cerca y, sentirlo a tan corta distancia como esta tarde hacia que todo su ser se estremeciera.

¿Que es lo que habría pasado si el teléfono no hubiera sonado? Es la pregunta que no salía de su mente. ¿Lo habría besado o se habría detenido? No lo mas probable es que… ¿Y si Carlisle la hubiese rechazado? Paresia querer ese beso tanto como ella, mas, no quería hacerse ilusiones, ¿En que clase de mujer se estaba convirtiendo que no podía respetar el amor que él sentía por su difunta esposa? ¿Tan desesperada estaba que tenia que llegar a tal extremo?

Pero Carlisle era algo que ella no controlaba, se había hecho tan natural estar cerca, que sin darse cuenta comenzó a necesitarlo.

Un intenso golpeteo la despertó de su estado de ensoñación que se encontraba, sacándola de su estado de adormecimiento. Es que ni dormida podía dejar de pensar en Carlisle, se reprehendió a si misma. El ruido había resultado ser golpes en su puerta, junto con gritos que la llamaban. No comprendía lo que pasaba muy bien, cuando su puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a un Carlisle totalmente desesperado, junto con Alice y Jasper, siendo este siempre el más tranquilo no entendía la preocupación que demostraba.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!... – Todos repetían su nombre, mas ella no entendía que hacían ahí.

-Bella por Dios Santo. Por que no respondías, me preocupe mucho cuando no lo hacías después de llamarte por un buen rato. – Se apresuro a decir Alice, corriendo a donde estaba ella y abrasarla, levantándola de la bañera, rebelando parte de su desnudo cuerpo sin darse cuenta. -¡Nunca me hagas pasar de nuevo un susto como ese! –Dijo enojada- Qué haría si te sucediera algo – ahora al borde de las lágrimas

-Lamento mucho que te hayas preocupado por mí, no fue mi intención asustarte, tan solo me quede dormida y no me dí cuenta de que se hacia tarde- dijo Bella

-Creo que mejor las dejamos solas para que continúen con su platica- dijo Jasper notando lo inapropiado de su presencia en aquel cuarto- Carlisle, me acompañas- le pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la expresión de Carlisle que no quitaba los ojos de Bella.

Alice y Bella recién hay repararon que no estaban solas y que Bella estaba expuesta la vista de los demás.

-¿Qué…? Claro… - logro decir Carlisle cuando Alice cubría el cuerpo de Bella con la bata que estaba su lado.- Perdono por la intromisión Bella- dijo totalmente apenado por su comportamiento. Con esas últimas palabras dio media vuelta y se retiro hacia su habitación para poder recomponer la compostura.

-¿Bella es que no sabes que hora es?- pregunto mas calmada Alice una vez que estuvieron solas. Pero sin duda la actitud de su padre era algo en lo que tenía que meditar y que por cosas del destino había descubierto que todas sus conjeturas eran verdaderas

-La verdad es que no, hacia tanto tiempo que no podía tomar un baño de cuerpo entero que estaba tan perdida en la sensación que me quede dormida, lo lamento tanto-

-Ya no paso nada grave, es solo que llevaba mas de media hora esperándote para terminar de arreglarte y no llegabas así que me preocupe y como no contestabas mas fue mi desesperación, que llame a papá y a Jasper para que abrieran tu puerta y si poder ayudarte si algo te sucedía-

-Si y por quedarme dormida Carlisle y Jasper me vieron completamente desnuda- dijo ella totalmente roja

-Pues por mi Jasper no te preocupes que no miro nada inapropiado- dijo ella completamente segura, - Pero Carlisle por otra parte no apartaba la vista, era como ver al gato mirando la carnicería- continuo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-¡Alice!, ¿que estas tratando de decir?- pregunto totalmente desconcertada y temiendo el rumbo de la conversación.

-Pues sinceramente que creo que mi padre siente algo por ti al igual que tú hacia él, pero que los dos son muy tontos por que piensan que no los apoyaríamos y por eso no se atreven ninguno de los dos a dar el primer paso, por lo tanto quiero que sepas que si mi padre quisiera rehacer su vida yo estaría más que encantada que fuera contigo y que tienen mi apoyo y el de Jasper, y se que Emmett al igual que yo estará feliz con ver a nuestro padre contento, así que no te compliques mas por cosas sin sentido.- dijo todo esto tan rápido que a Bella la había dejado totalmente sorprendida ¿tan obvia era? Se pregunto. Pero el que le dijera que Carlisle sentía lo mismo por ella, sobresalía mas que nada en todo el discurso que soltó Alice. ¿Seria posible que tuvieran una relación?

Alice no quiso decir nada más después de eso y se dispuso a arreglarla en un tiempo asombroso y en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos estaban las dos listas para salir.

Bajamos las escaleras y justo al final de estas las esperaban los dos hombres de la casa, cada uno embelezado por la apariencia de su compañera en esta velada.

Jasper rápidamente se acerco a Alice mirándola a los ojos y con ellos trasmitiendo todos sus sentimientos. Era esa forma tan especial de comunicación donde no se necesitaban las palabras.

Carlisle por otra parte agudo a Bella con los últimos dos peldaños de la escalera y la recibió con un beso en la muñeca, al puro estilo ingles. A lo que Bella se sonrojo como de costumbre.

-Bien ya que estamos listos para irnos, nos encontramos en el restaurante, las reservaciones están hechas a tu nombre papa- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

-Esta bien, ¿me preemites?- pregunto Carlisle a Bella extendiendo su brazo para que ella lo alcanzara y caminaran hacia los autos.

Bella al igual que Carlisle se encontraban totalmente nerviosos ya que a ninguno de los dos se les había olvidado el incidente del baño y a Bella mucho menos las palabras de Alice.

El sonido del timbre del celular fue lo único que perturbo hasta ahora el sonido del motor, el cual detuvo por que ya habían llegado.

-Hola… Alice que… entiendo… como están… si… si esta bien… no te preocupes yo le digo… ok… cualquier cosa llama- y con eso termino la conversación que a Bella dejo preocupada.

-¿Están bien Alice y Jasper?

-Si están bien solo se les a pinchado una llanta y van a tener que esperar asistencia ya que por hacer espacio para las compras de Alice no tienen una de repuesto-

-¿Pero no seria mejor volver y ayudarlos nosotros?

-Bella ya estamos aquí, Alice dijo que no quería excusas para suspender esta cena, así que es mejor esperar a que llamen para reportarse en vez de regresar por ellos si no quieres sufrir sus castigo- si eso definitivamente era la forma más sutil de permitirles una velada para los dos solamente.

Si esta seria una larga noche…

_Y ese fue un nuevo capitulo… _

_Pero si me creyeron que mal por ustedes _

_No todavía hay más_

_Muajajajajaja (mi risa malvada)_

-Bienvenidos a La bella Italia ¿tienen relevación? –pregunto la recepcionista comiéndose con la mirada a Carlisle. Aunque ella perfectamente podría ser hija de el ya que aparentaba la misma edad de Alice. Pero que a Bella no paso desapercibida.

-Si están a nombre de Carlisle Cullen-

-Dr. Cullen, si por supuesto, por favor acompáñenme a su mesa.-

Caminaron los tres hacia la mesa dirigidos por la recepcionista que iba delante de ellos con un movimiento exagerado de caderas, del cual ni Carlisle ni Bella se percataron ya que ambos estaban mas pendientes el uno del otro que en su alrededor y sobretodo Bella que sentía como fuego su piel de la cintura, donde iba posada la mano de Carlisle.

sin duda esta sera una belada inolvidable...

* * *

holas a todas ls que siguen este fic.

quiero pedir disculpa por tenerla tan abandonada

he tenido unos problemitas con la inspiracion y entre certamenes, clases y trabajo es muy poco el tiempo que me queda para mis historias

en principio este cap se iba a llamar juegos de Alice mas al releerlo decidi que quedaba mejor Sorpresas en el baño

¿que les pareció?

Pero la buena noticia es que tengo casi terminado el siguiente cap asi que cuando pueda lo subo

espero sus Reviews porfa

se que no les cuesta mucho dejar acuenquesea los saludos o criticas

besos

Kendra


	5. Velada

sugerencia para chapters **"Canción ****the Way You Look ToNight" de Rod Stewart**

**Velada **

-Bienvenidos a La bella Italia ¿tienen relevación? –pregunto la recepcionista comiéndose con la mirada a Carlisle. Aunque ella perfectamente podría ser hija de el ya que aparentaba la misma edad de Alice. Pero que a Bella no paso desapercibida.

-Si están a nombre de Carlisle Cullen-

-Dr. Cullen, si por supuesto, por favor acompáñenme a su mesa.-

Caminaron los tres hacia la mesa dirigidos por la recepcionista que iba delante de ellos con un movimiento exagerado de caderas, del cual ni Carlisle ni Bella se percataron ya que ambos estaban mas pendientes el uno del otro que en su alrededor y sobretodo Bella que sentía como fuego su piel de la cintura, donde iba posada la mano de Carlisle.

Al llegar a la mesa se percataron de que era unos de los lugares mas apartados del restaurante y que estaba dispuesta solo para dos personas. "_Alice" _pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pues no había duda de que todo esto había sido culpa suya…

Eligieron el vino y ordenaron la cena, a pesar del nerviosismo que estaba presente en ambos, Bella era la que mas estaba incomoda con la situación que los había puesto Alice.

-Creo que esa pequeña hija mía piensa que tenemos que hablar los dos solos- dijo Carlisle luego de beber un trago del exquisito Cabernet.

-Es sorprendente la forma en la que caemos en sus caprichos- dijo Bella pensando en las palabras que habían compartido.

-Puede ser, mas, le agradezco que nos de esta oportunidad, ya que estoy seguro que a nosotros nos habría costado salir a cenar solos por nuestra cuenta.

-Eso ahora no los sabremos, pero se que, si me hubieras invitado a cenar nunca me hubiera negado.- dijo Bella totalmente avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta y agradeciendo al camarero que traía su cena.

Al terminar, Bella levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos color miel del hombre que tenía al frete. Bajó el rostro, pues sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse. Jugueteó con sus dedos, debajo del mantel. Le ponía demasiado nerviosa aquel latido desbocado de su corazón. Intentó pensar rápidamente en algo que decir para distraerse. Entonces, viajó su mirada hacia alrededor y vio la pequeña tarima, a pocos metros de ellos. La música que inundaba el ambiente era relajante y vio como unas cuantas parejas se balanceaban sobre sus pies, moviéndose al pausado ritmo de ésta. Suspiró profundamente anhelando poder ser una mas en aquella pista, pero, por su coordinación, solo pudo suspirar nuevamente.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó, sin pensarlo Carlisle viendo como ella no apartaba la mirada de la pista

Bella, dilató sus ojos y entreabrió su boca ligeramente. No sabía que a Carlisle le gustara bailar… no contaba con ello.

-Eh… no… yo no bailo- balbuceó - No sé bailar- se sinceró

-Todo mundo sabe bailar- discutió a la muchacha

-Créeme que yo no. Soy un desastre para ello, la vez que lo intente él pobre chico termino con los pies en urgencias-

-Oh, vamos, no puedes ser tan malo- insistió y se perdió en la magnificencia de aquellos ojos de miel que le miraban, ilusionados por que aceptara -Hagamos el intento, uno pequeño. Si, en realidad resultas ser muy mala, ya no insistiré más- prometió y, con un suspiro el muchacha accedió.

Estaba realmente nerviosa, hace mucho que no bailaba, y era verdad lo de aquel desafortunado, pero, lo que mas perturbaba su tranquilidad, era el magnifico hombre que se encontraba acercándola a la pista con una mano en su cintura, sintiendo la calidez de esta a través de su vestido.

Carlisle muy seguro de si mismo mantuvo una mano en la cintura de Bella, la de ella la coloco en su pecho y la otra la entrelazó con la suya, guiando los movimientos lentamente, que apenas y parecían que se movían.

Si que se dieran cuenta Bella descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Carlisle y ál respira el aroma de sus cabellos.

Perdidos en una burbuja, no se percataron que las canciones cambiaban y que ellos seguían en el centro de la pista. Algunos de los comensales y bailarines los miraban embelesados por el amor que transmitían con ese baile apartado de la realidad.

Carlisle estaba gozando de una paz y tranquilidad que desde ase mucho que no disfrutaba, le gustaba como se sentía tener a bella en sus brazos, Qureia protegerla, cuidarla, pero sobretodo, quería ser parte de su vida para poder siempre tenerla junto a él, de esa manera poder disfrutar de su compañía y de su cercanía. Se preguntaba ahora mas que nunca como seria besar esos labios, poder degustar desde su boca el nectar que se escondían tras esas perlas blancas. Bella por su parte se sentía segura, es verdad que el hecho de que ella era menuda hacia que pareciera frágil, pero el sonido de sus latidos eran una melodía encantadora. Por fin se sentía segura como desde ase mucho que no se sentía.

-Bella- dijo Carlisle en apenas un susurro temiendo desvanecer el momento que se había construido entre ellos.-Vamos a dar un paseo… ¿Qué opinas?

Ella acepto con un leve asentimiento de cabeza ya que se encontraba perdida en ese mar de sensaciones que con temor estaba empezando a aceptar.

Cancelaron rápidamente y salieron de aquel restorán sin rumbo fijo, solamente guiados por sus pies y disfrutando de la mutua compañía, en un silencio agradable.

Hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque rodeado de árboles iluminados con pequeñas luces y, en el centro una pequeña fuente que parecía encantada por la iluminación que contaba.

A pasos lentos se fueron acercando a la orilla de la fuente donde se sentaron respirando profundamente, para tratar de capturar en su ser aunque se una pequeña parte de esa mágica atmosfera.

-Hermoso-dijo Bella, pensando en lo esplendido que era aquel lugar

-Si hermoso- dijo Carlisle que a pesar del paisaje que los rodeaba, la vista que tenía a su lado era más hermosa que cualquiera que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Porque si su amada Esmes que había sido encantadora, aquella muchacha que se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia era la personificación de la belleza natural y pura.

Y como no enamorarse de allá si era la única mujer que había podido en mucho tiempo despertarlo le un letargo que lo había mantenido entre la niebla de un pasado que por mucho que quisiese no regresaría jamás.

Bella se giro y se encontró con el rostro de Carlisle muy cerca del suyo, perdiéndose en los ojos de él que eran un torbellino de emociones, de las cuales solo unas pocas pudo descifrar, pero de lo único que estaba segura era de que tenia más cerca que nunca a Carlisle y que ella estaba enamorada de él como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

-Bella- el nombre salio de sus labios como una alabanza, para luego acercarse lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella, en una pequeña caricia que los transporto a ambos a un mundo de sensaciones desconocidas y tan profundas que simplemente se entregaron a ellas para que los llevara a ese paraje celestial.

Luego de ese primer beso se abrazaron y se quedaron, así juntos sin la necesidad de palabras, por que todo lo que sentían fue transmitido con tanta fuerza que no tenía sentido decir algo.

Y así, con el firmamento de testigo dieron inicio a esa nueva etapa que comenzaba para ambos, la cual les traería nuevas experiencias que los ayudarían a reforzar su amor.

* * *

hola a todos nuevamente...

primero quiero darle las gracias a Patik quien me ayudo con parte de este chap

y ahora si... como lo prometí un nuevo cap para esta historia...

se que es corto pero aunque tengo la continuación lista

he decidido hacerla en dos cap en vez de uno.

así que si quieren no tomen en cuenta esta nota y sigan leyendo el próximo cap

pero no olviden dejar sus _**Reviews**_

_**Kendra**_


	6. Nuevo día juntos y de Novios

Y he aquí un Prometido llegado...

Deje un par de horas sin publicarlo...

Para que dejaran de sus por comentarios del cap anterior… pero no recibí ninguno; (

Pero vino a mi la inspiración y ya tengo varios capítulos listos

Creo que puedo esperar a los a publicarlos hasta llegar a los 100 comentarios,

Se que es sin poco ambicioso pero se que esta historia lo vale...

Si ya el chap anterior lo leyeron más de 100 personajes y ninguno dejo sus RR

Seguro podrán dejar sus Reviews…

Ahora depende de ustedes para que suba el siguiente chap…

Un gran saludo a las que siempre me han dado su apoyo y han dejado sus RR

Y por drama… no se preocupen que viene más… mucho más

Con cariño

_**Kendra**_

**_

* * *

_**_**Nuevo Día**__**... y de novios **_

Aquella sin duda había sido la más hermosa de las veladas que ambos habían vivido. Aunque para Carlisle como todo un caballero necesitaba la formalidad en su vida, y más si se trataba de aquella mujer que le trajo nuevas ganas de vivir la vida y no se sobrevivir en la vida.

Así que luego de un tranquilo viaje de regreso a casa, en el cual sus manos en todo momento estuvieron entrelazadas, se dispuso a decir aquellos que muchas veces soñó pero que jamás imagino que se cumpliría.

-Bella- dijo cuando la ayudo a bajar del auto, quedando entre este y Carlisle- Quiero que sepas que esta ha sido una noche maravillosa para mi y que lo que compartimos en esa plaza es verdadero y me preguntaba si querías ser mi novia, se que a lo mejor encuentras que es prematuro, pero no hay nada que desee más en este mundo que poder estar junto a ti.

Todo lo dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos para que ella viera la sinceridad con la que hablaba, pero el miedo a que lo rechazara se apodero de él, que lo hizo sentir como un adolescente declarándose por primera vez.

Sin palabras, así es como se encontraba Bella después de las dichas por Carlisle, no se sentía digna de estaba viviendo, como es que un hombre tan espléndido como aquel podía fijarse en alguien como ella. En pero al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, el anhelo, esperanza que estos transmitían, se acerco muy lentamente a él y lo beso.

Lo beso, con todo el cariño que le produjeron sus palabras, con la incertidumbre que siempre esta presente en los cambios, con la promesa de entregar todo en ella para hacerlo feliz, pero sobre todo con el amor que nunca se imagino poder sentir por alguien ya que su antigua relación no se comparaba ni en una milésima parte lo que en aquel instante sentía.

-Carlisle, se que no merezco todo lo que me has dicho y lo que me ofreces- él la iba a interrumpir mas no lo dejo y continuo hablando.- Se que no lo merezco, mas no tengo la fuerza para apartarte de mi, porque quiero que seas feliz y si esa felicidad esta a mi lado are todo lo posible para que así sea, hasta que decidas que ya no sea capaz de dártela.

Carlisle la abrazo fuertemente contra su torso y enterrando su nariz en sus cabellos para impregnase de esa esencia característica de ella.

-Nunca querré que apartes de mi lado, nunca- y con su nariz descendiendo de su cabello hasta el contorno de una mejilla para luego darle un beso esquimal y continuar con su otra mejilla, para finalmente unir sus labios en un casto beso, que se fue transformando en uno mas profundo cuando pidió permiso para adentrarse a explorar con su lengua aquella esencia que le savia a gloria.

Al entrar a la casa estaba todo tranquilo, si es cierto que Alice es impaciente, en esta ocasión con la ayuda de Jasper se contuvo a esperar a la mañana siguiente para saber como había resultado la noche y si era como ella lo esperaba les daría el espacio que necesitaban.

El nuevo día en la casa de los Cullen era, totalmente alegre. La primera en levantarse fue Bella quien con la emoción de lo sucedido la noche anterior estaba como caminando en las nubes, luego de arreglarse se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para todos. Como era temprano decidió hacer unos panqueques con frutos silvestres, jugo natural de manzana, pan tostado y café.

Estaba entretenida en su labor que no sintió cuando alguien entro a la cocina hasta que unos brazos la envolvieron por la cintura, luego de un pequeño grito, su espalda quedo pegada al torso firme de Carlisle, que sonreía como hace mucho no lo hacia.

-Buenos días cariño- le dijo tiernamente mientras le besaba la mejilla. Y, Bella ante tal gesto solo pudo girar su cuerpo para quedar frente a él, para buscar sus labios y juntarlos con los de él que era la mezcla perfecta entre la pasión, ternura, experiencia, deseo y amor.

-Ahora lo son- dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de unirse nuevamente en un casto beso, para seguir con su tarea de preparar el desayuno.

Entre los dos terminaron de alistar todo, pero siempre buscando la manera de rozarse, acariciarse y besarse para continuar su labor. Y en uno de esos besos furtivos, con el cual se desconectaron del mundo exterior, fueron interrumpidos por unos muy asombrados Jasper y Alice pero no menos contentos.

-Buenos días familia- dijo Alice con esa sonrisa que no traía nada bueno.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Carlisle aun abrazado a Bella la cual estaba avergonzada por que los chicos los encontraran besándose.

-Hola, el desayuno ya esta listo.- dijo ella tratando de apartarse de los brazos de Carlisle, mas este no se lo permitió y, la apega mas contra su pecho.

-Alice, quiero informarte que tu maquiavélico plan, no a hecho más que adelantar lo inevitable- dijo muy serio. –por lo que gracias a ustedes esta maravillosa mujer a aceptado ser mi novia anoche y no en un futuro incierto como me lo imaginaba yo- termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa antes de besar la mejilla de Bella.

El grito de Alice fue tan fuerte que debieron taparse los oídos para aminorar un poco la intensidad. Luego ella se lanzó a los brazos de su padre para felicitarlo y a Bella para decirle que era la mejor noticia que pudieron darle, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que hacían una pareja magnifica, que ella siempre lo supo y así continuo hasta que Jasper la separo de ellos para poder él felicitarlos y decir que ya se habían tardado.

Y así paso el desayuno entre risas, chistes y con la alegría de esta nueva realidad.

Pasaron dos meses, en los cuales la relación ente Carlisle y Bella se afirmaba con cada día. La presencia de una mujer que se preocupaba de la casa también se sentía apenas se cruzaba el umbral de la puerta principal. Si bien es cierto que anteriormente entre todos realizaban los quehaceres, desde que la presencia de Bella se izo presente en la casa Cullen una nueva luz y energía se sentía.

En ese tiempo además ya Carlisle la había dado de alta y, por petición de todos los Cullen Bella acepto quedarse a vivir con ellos. En el hospital también se había manifestado el cambio en la vida de Carlisle ya que todos sus compañeros de trabajo se habían percatado de la felicidad con la que laboraba nuevamente.

Bella para no sentirse una mantenida decidió buscar empleo y así fue que encontró uno como columnista en un pequeño diario local, para el cual trabajaba desde casa y mandaba sus escritos por email para no desatender nada. La verdad que aquella nueva faceta de madre de familia la hacia sentirse muy contenta, si bien Alice y Jasper no eran unos niños a los que cuidar y no sus hijos, ella los quería como a unos hermanos pequeños y los cuidaba como tal, así como ellos también la querían.

* * *

_**Adelanto próximo chap**_

-oh, disculpa- nuevamente su torpeza se hacia presente

-no fue nada- dijo Edward deslumbrado por aquella mujer...

-Edward, hijo, bienvenido a casa- dijo Carlisle emocionado por tener nuevamente a toda su familia junto a él

-Gracias padre, no sabes lo que significa estar de nuevo en casa- contesto dando un gran abrazo a su padre...

-Mira te quiero presentar a alguien muy especial para mí...


	7. Visitas inesperadas

**Nota al final del capítulo**

**Kendra Swan**

* * *

**Visitas inesperadas**

Faltaba poco para navidad y para los Cullen era una época donde la unión familiar era el mayor deseo para esas fiestas, ya que desde hace mucho que no se compartía una Navidad con la familia completa. Por lo que al otro lado del atlántico Edward aceptaba un traslado que lo llevaría de regreso con su familia y con una sorpresa no muy agradable para él.

Pero, además de ser un motivo de unión familiar, era una buena excusa para ir de compras, por lo que Alice estaba encantada de poder comprar con este nuevo propósito. Del cual no estaba muy de acuerdo Bella que ya sentía que se le iban a caer los pies de tanto caminar.

-Alice por favor, ya van mas de cinco horas comprando, tengo hambre y tenemos que llegar a casa antes que salga tu padre del hospital para preparar la cena, y todavía tengo que ir al Supermercado a comprar unos ingredientes que faltan- decía Bella tratando de convencerla de que terminaran de una vez su sesión de tortura.

-Ya deja la quemadera, que todavía quedan cinco tiendas de ropa, tres de zapatos y…- realmente su cantadera le estaba dando dolor de cabeza así que dejo de oírla para hacerse menos problemas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero después tú me acompañaras a hacer las compras que me faltan sin protestar, entendido.

Ahora fue el turno de Alice de quejarse, ya que por muy aficionada a las compras, nunca el mandado había sido una de las que se incluyan en ellas.

-Alice, Alice, ¡Alice! Ya deja eso, que te parece si tú te quedas y haces las compras que te faltan mientras yo voy al supermercado y cojo lo que necesito para la cena.- dijo Bella rogando para que Alice aceptara –Porque lo otro sería que me acompañaras después de hacer tus compras-

Con eso se aseguro de poner fin a su tortura y quince minutos después se encontraba sola, en el estacionamiento del supermercado buscando un carrito para las provisiones de la cena.

-OH, disculpa- nuevamente su torpeza se hacia presente al chocar con aquel joven inocente.

-No fue nada no te preocupes- dijo el deslumbrado por aquella mujer

Así que después de unas cuantas rondas por los pasillos en busca de los ingredientes, se encontraba debatiéndose entre los vinos, tratando de saber cual seria la mejor opción para la carne que pensaba preparar, cuando escucho que le decían.

-Si es una carne…

Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo tan cerca que por un minuto no entendió bien que le dijo, más cuando comprendió le dirigió una sonrisa y su agradecimiento por la sugerencia que le daba.

Él al ver la sonrisa de aquella mujer que no debía ser mayor que él por un par de años, quedo totalmente deslumbrado por la belleza de sus rasgos y la profundidad de sus ojos color chocolate.

-Toda cena debe ser acompañada de un buen vino, decía mi padre, pero el mejor vino, es acompañado con la mejor compañía.-dijo el joven que no podía dejar de apreciar a la mujer que tenia a escaso metro de distancia.

-Pues tu padre debe ser muy sabio, para que lo cites con tanto ímpetu-dijo Bella apreciando más detalladamente al joven que le había ayudado.

-Lo es, es él hombre más sabio que he conocido en mi vida, es todo lo que deseo llegar a ser.- dijo con tanto orgullo que a Bella no le quedo duda de que sentía todo eso por su padre.

-Por tu forma de hablar de él no pongo en duda tus palabras…

-Ed…

En eso le sonó el celular cortando las presentaciones.

-Disculpa- dijo ella y se alejo un poco para tener privacidad para contestar la llamada.

-Hola amor…

_-hola cariño, ¿estas muy ocupada?_

-No, solo estoy comprando unas cosas que necesitaba para la cena…

_-Comprando con Alice, he de imaginar..._

-No, se quedo en el centro comercial, sabes que este tipo de compras no son de su agrado…

_-ja, ja, ja…, si no lo sabre yo, amor esta noche voy a llegar un poco tarde para la cena, tengo algunos pendientes en el hospital que necesito resolver hoy mismo. _

-Esta bien amor, te esperamos para la cena…

_-ok cariño, te dejo que tengo que atender un paciente, te amo, nos vemos a la noche._

-Igual te amo, adiós- y corto la llamada.

Ed que a pesar de estar un poco retirado alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación y se desilusionó al saber que tenía pareja.

-Lo siento Ed, pero ya me tengo que ir, ha sido un gusto conocerte y muchas gracias por tu ayuda.- Dijo Bella disponiéndose para ir a cancelar las compras.

-El placer a sido todo mío y espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar- dijo Ed despidiéndose de la mano de Bella.

-Eso es algo que solo lo sabe el destino, que estés bien.- con esas palabras y una sonrisa se alejo de aquel joven.

Mas Ed. que se quedo unos minutos en el mismo lugar donde se despidió de aquella mujer, deseo que el destino estuviera en su favor y le concediera la oportunidad de encontrarse nuevamente con ella, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que ella era especial.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin inconvenientes para Bella y el resto de los Cullen, sin duda desde que ella estaba en aquella casa había cambiado el ambiente dentro ella llenándola de vida.

Lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba es que la cena de esa noche no seria como todas las que anteriores, ya que inconscientemente se respiraba un aire de expectación que traería consigo cambios totalmente inesperados para la familia.

Por eso cuando sonó el timbre a las nueve de la noche, tuvieron que interrumpir la cena, que habían retrasado por Carlisle, él se levantó de su silla y preguntándose quien podría ser a esas horas, fue a ver quien llamaba, seguido de cerca por Bella y sus hijos.

Lo que nadie imagino fue ver a un hombre del tamaño de un oso en la entrada de su casa abrazando a una Barbie de un metro ochenta, ambos con sonrisas de dentrífico.

-Familia… estamos de regreso- dijo el gran oso provocando un chillido de emoción por parte de Alice provoco el alboroto colectivo, haciendo que Bella se riera por la bienvenida que estaban recibiendo quienes ella suponía que eran el hijo mayor de Carlisle y su novia y hermana de Jasper.

Ya más calmados y en la sala, los recién llegados se percataron de la presencia de Bella que no había intervenido en tan conmovedor reencuentro familiar.

-Oh- dijo Carlisle cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo miraba extrañado a su novia.-Cariño- llamo él a Bella tendiéndole la mano –Bella, ellos son mi hijo Emmett y su novia Rosalie. Chicos ella es Isabella… mi novia.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Quizás no fue la mejor forma de presentarla pensó Carlisle, al ver el mutismo de su hijo, quien nunca le contó a su hijo que estaba saliendo con alguien ya que creía que algo muy importante para él como para decirlo por teléfono.

Pero Emmett no estaba tan sorprendido ya que la duende de su hermana le había contado solo esperaba que su padre se lo contara. Lo que si lo impresiono fue ver a su padre tan contento y juvenil, ya que no recordaba haberlo visto tan radiante desde hace mucho.

-Hola Bella- saludo Rosalie al ver que su novio no respondía.

Si bien ella estaba mayormente enterara no dejo de ser una sorpresa encontrarse con una mujer tan simplemente bella.

-Todo un gusto Rosalie. Carlisle, Alice y Jasper hablan mucho de ti, al igual que de Emmett.- contesto con una gran sonrisa-

-Pues entonces eran puras cosas geniales. Al ser un genial hijo y hermano, no queda de otra- dijo Emmett causando la risa de todos

-Si no hace mucho le contaba sobre la vez que te subiste a un árbol vestido de muñeca escapando de Alice y no pudiste bajar hasta que regrese del hospital por que no sabias como-

-No es justo, ella siempre tenia que descargar en mi sus torturas- se quejo él causando que todos rieran aun más.

Cariño voy por unos refrescos por mientras acomodo todo para que cenemos- dijo Bella a Carlisle quien le dio un casto beso y la dejo ir a la cocina siguiéndola con la mirada.

La cena a la postre, resulto todo un acontecimiento. Entre ponerse al día y conocerse se les hizo bien entrada la noche. Así que agotados por las emociones y el viaje Rosalie y Emmett se retiraron a descansar junto con Alice y Jasper, quedando Bella recogiendo la mesa con la ayuda de Carlisle.

-Tienes unos excelentes hijo Carlisle- le expresó Bella mientras colocaba en el lava bajilla los platos sucios.

-Si, es increíble que encuentren de regreso en casa, de verdad que los extrañaba mucho, además estoy contento de que te aceptaran y te permitieran conocerlos sin trabas- respondió él terminando de acomodar algunas cosas en las repisas y acercándose a Bella para ceñirla con sus brazos, dejando recargada su cabeza en su hombro.

-Ellos quieren lo mejor para ti, y saben que lo mejor para soy yo-

-Con que tú eh…-dijo él rozando su nariz por su cuello

-mmm...

-Pues déjame decirte que tienes toda la razón-dijo girándola en sus brazos para rozar sus labios – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo- terminándola por besar lentamente, acariciando dulcemente trasmitiendo profundos sentimientos que como dos adolescentes no se atrevían a confesar.

Las fiestas navideñas arribaron llena de espíritu de paz y buenos deseos, mas la falta del último miembro de la familia pesaba en el corazón de todos, sobre todo en Carlisle, que había llamado a su hijo Edward pero le había respondido el contestador automático. Alice que había hablado con su hermano igualmente estaba afligida de que prefiriera encerrarse estudiando que estar con la familia. Bella dolida por la tristeza de los que quería con la ayuda de Rosalie procuraron no dejar que la nostalgia opacara la alegría de la nueva noticia que solo ellas compartían.

Ya todos habían abierto sus regalos y solo quedaba uno que tenia que entregar Rosalie.

-Osito, te amo.- dijo entregándole un paquete que contenía un porta retrato con la fotografía de un ultrasonido más unos calcetincitos. Patidifuso por el regalo miro a su novia quien tomo una de sus mano y la llevo a u vientre- estamos embarazados- dijo ella logrando que él por fin reaccionara asiéndola en sus brazos para besarla intensamente.

Carlisle que tenia abrazada a Bella estaba feliz de ser abuelo y Bella de poder compartir la alegría de tan esplendida familia. Jasper estaba sorprendido por ser próximamente tío y Alice ya estaba planeando como decoraría la habitación del bebe, la ropita y un sin numero de cosas.

Así pasaron los meses y ya estaban en marzo y próximos al cumpleaños de Alice que traía de cabeza a todos con los preparativos.

La relación de Carlisle con Bella era cada vez más sólida, por eso habían decidido darse un fin de semana para ellos y dejarles la casa a los chicos que disfrutaran de su fiesta.

Con todo listo para partir Carlisle y Bella le entregaron su regalo a Alice y aconsejadote que tuvieran cuidado, que fueran prudentes, todos los números de emergencias y recordándoles que cualquier inconveniente los llamaran al celular.

Enseguida se marchado Alice mando a todo el mundo a ultimar los detalles para después alistarse para la fiesta.

La gente estaba por montones disfrutando de la música, los tragos, bailando o conversando por todas partes de la casa, que como si fuera programado al terminar de cantar el cumpleaños feliz sonó el timbre, causando la desconcierto de todos los presentes.

Emmett al ser el miembro mayor de la familia y simplemente por que estaba próximo a la puerta fue a abrir asombrándose de encontrar frente suyo al hermano perdido. La sorpresa que manifestó su llegada fue, quebrado por el fuerte abrazo entre hermanos.

Después de todo si me cumplió el deseo de cumpleaños, pensó Alice al ver a sus hermanos mayores juntos acercándose a ella.

Eres el ser más despreciable, como se te ocurre estar tanto tiempo alejados de nosotros, de mí, dignándote a contestar cuando se te apetecía- le reclamaba ella golpeando su pecho tratando de expulsar la rabia, la preocupación, la angustia que sentía cada día por él- Te espéranos para el cumpleaños de papá, el de Jasper, navidad, y todo este tiempo no has aparecido.- le seguía reclamando, mientras que los invitados miraban en silencio la escena del reencuentro.

También te extrañe, pequeña- le dijo él apretándola contra su pecho impidiéndole que se moviera- Feliz cumpleaños.

Una vez calmados, dejaron que la celebración siguiera su curso con el tema principal del regreso a casa del último de los hermanos Cullen, que sin duda seria el chisme del pueblo por unas cuantas semanas, mientras ellos se dirigían a la habitación de Alice para hablar a gusto.

– * –

-¿Crees que encontraremos la casa en pies cuando regresemos?- le pregunto bella a Carlisle a los pocos minutos de que dejaran su hogar.

-Cualquier exceso que ocurra estoy más que seguro que Rosalie sabrá controlarlo.- dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios.-Además gozan el fin de semana para reorganizar todo y nosotros para olvidarnos de todos.-dijo finalmente dejando en el aire una promesa ilegible.

Ya en la cabaña Bella estaban acomodando sus cosas, mientras Carlisle se daba una ducha para sacar el cansancio del viaje. Luego de que fuera el turno de Bella, decidieron dar un recorrido por los alrededores entes de la cena.

El bosque que rodeaba a la cabaña daba muestras claras del cambio que la naturaleza estaba sufriendo el ser los últimos días de invierno y, el poder estar caminando junto al ser amado para los dos no tenia comparación.

-Nunca imaginé que podría ser feliz nuevamente con alguien, el tenerte junto a mi y ser solo nosotros, me hace sentir como un adolescente con su primera novia- Dijo Carlisle mientras veían el atardecer en las montañas con Bella entre sus brazos, con la espalda en su pecho y su cabeza afirmada en su hombro.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez en el hospital, pensé que eras un ángel, que había venido a llevarme de la miseria en que me encontraba. El conocerte y quererte, el poder estar aquí ahora, así, los dos juntos disfrutando del otro, estos mese que han pasado con los chicos. Me hacen dar cuenta de que si eras mi ángel y que me has mostrado el paraíso junto a tu familia.

Él la giro en sus brazos para poder tenerla frente y cuando sus mirada se juntaron no habían falta las palabras para poder expresar todo los sentimientos que despertaron con sus declaraciones.

De esta forma juntaron sus labios, sellando ten mágico momento fue que el Sol se escondió dando paso a su amada Luna, quien seria testigo de las horas que compartirían estos dos enamorados.

– * –

La casa hasta donde se podía observar se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, un par de risas se escuchaban desde el salón por lo que Bella y Carlisle se dirigieron hacia allá para poder saludar a la familia.

-Familia llegamos- dijeron mientras entraban, cargando las maletas

-Si no lo dicen, no nos damos cuanta- dijo Emmett en broma levantándose a saludar a su padre junto con el resto de los chicos

-Alice te extrañe- le dijo Bella mientras estaban abrazadas.

-no creo que tuvieras mucho tiempo para extrañarme Bella- le respondió ella moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, lo que provoco la risa de Bella y un brillo en los ojos que decía muchas cosas que Alice no quería escuchar.

Finalmente cuando solo quedaba uno que saludara a los recién llegados, vieron a Edward delante de ellos a unos cuantos metros, con su mirada recorría a todos los integrantes de la familia en especial a su padre, a quien no veía de hace meses y a quien añoraba montones.

Carlisle tomando la iniciativa acorto la distancia entre los dos, estrechando en sus brazos a aquel amado hijo.

-Edward, hijo, bienvenido a casa- dijo Carlisle emocionado por tener nuevamente a toda su familia junto a él y poder compartir con él una nueva vida

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte en casa- dijo el padre besando la mejilla y apretándolo más contra su pecho.

-Estoy contento de estar en casa- respondió el hijo suspirando y sintiendo en los brazos de su padre que era cierto, al fin estaba en su casa.

La verdad era que Edward ase mucho tiempo quería regresar a su hogar, pero su orgullo, temores y culpas ponían obstáculos para poder realizar lo que tanto anhelaba.

Y ahí en la excitación del reencuentro familiar, Bella decidió dar el espacio que necesitaban y, haciendo un gesto a los chicos abandonaron la sala, contenta de que por fin su amado Carlisle volvía a tener a sus hijos junto a él, ya mas tarde harían las presentaciones correspondientes.

Carlisle luego de estar ablando con su hijo, se percato que estaban solos, seguro habría sido Bella, pensó sonriendo. Viendo que se acercaban Alice y Emmett, decidió buscarla personalmente para presentarla a su hijo. Él quería que su adorada Bella estuviera junto a ellos, como una gran familia, si que excusándose un momento fue a buscarla a la cocina donde seguramente estaría.

-Bella, amor- dijo cuando se acerco a ella abrasándola por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla- gracias- le susurro en oído y la abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué agradeces cariño?- pregunto ella casi en un suspiro

-Por ser adorablemente compresiva, por dejarme quererte, por estar junto a mí, cuando me estaba enserando en mi soledad.-decía mientras le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla, detrás de la oreja y en cada lugar que alcanzaba con su boca.

Girándose Bella enrolló sus brazos en el cuello y a escasos centímetros de su boca y, con los ojos brillantes por la felicidad y amor que sentía le dijo- gracias a ti por permitirme estar junto a ustedes y darme una nueva oportunidad para vivir- terminando de acortar la distancia compartiendo un beso lento, de esos que lo dicen todo sin necesidad de palabra.

Al terminar esa silenciosa prueba del amor mutuo, se quedan nuevamente mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en el mar de emociones compartidas hasta que sinfonizados en ellas, dicen las palabras que ninguno pensó que volverían a pronunciar.

-Te amo-

-Te amo-

La sonrisa de Carlisle que ya era radiante por la emoción de tener de nuevo a su hijo, se hizo más amplia y con un brillo especial que tan solo la que tenia Bella en su rostro podía competir con su intensidad.

Te amo dice nuevamente Carlisle entre besos cortos - Gracias por darme esta nueva oportunidad para amar-

-Vamos amor, nos están esperando en la sala- dijo Carlisle cuando unas fuertes risas se escucharon desde ella y, abrazados se dirigieron hacia la sala donde el sonido de las conversaciones se incrementaba con cada paso.

Alice al ver a su padre aparecer en la entrada de la habitación, abrazado a Bella, se quedo callada sin terminar lo que estaba diciendo y les lanzo una sonrisa. Ninguno había sabido como darle la noticia y en consenso decidieron que era mejor esperar que su propio padre tuviera el "honor" de informarlo.

Edward que estaba de espalda a la puerta le intrigo le que pudo ocasionar que Alice dejara de hablar y se sonriera de aquella manera. Así que gritando levemente su rostro por sobre su hombro vio que su padre venia entrando abrazado de una mujer, lo que le causo total extrañeza, giro de nuevo su rostro al sentir un dolor en el pecho junto a un sentimiento que no logro descifrar. Se puso de pies cuando ya esta a su lado sin querer mirarlo a los ojos todavía.

-Edward hijo, mira te quiero presentar a alguien muy especial para mí- viéndose obligado a ver completamente la escena que tenia delante de él, alzo la mirada y se sorprendió al ver un brillo especial en todo su rostro.- Ella es Bella… mi novia- sin duda era la frase más absurda jamás dicha por su padre que tuvo ganas de reír. Pero su shock fue mayúsculo cuando reconoció a la mujer que tenia al frente como la chica del supermercado.

-Mucho gusto Edward, tu padre me a hablado mucho de sus hijos, en especial sobre ti y déjame decirte que concuerdo profundamente con la sabiduría de tu padre.- dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para saludar mientras pensaba en lo pequeño que es el mundo ya que nunca imagino volver a encontrarse con ese joven.

.

.

.

Que, que… se preguntaba Edward cuando pudo superar medianamente la impresión, mas seguía sin poder reaccionar, hasta que gracias a un pequeño pero no disimulado golpe en las costillas por parte de Alice logro despabilarlo.

-Esto… creo que no he entendido bien… -¿Quién es ella?

Viendo la reacción de Edward, Bella retiro su mano y miro con preocupación a Carlisle por que ella no interpretaba como enfrentar la situación.

-Hijo, se que esto debe ser inesperado para ti…

-Y mucho.- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a sus hermanos y cuñados –Ustedes estaban al tanto… y no fueron capases de decírmelo antes…- los miro acusadoramente –En que se a convertido esta familia que oculta cosas y permite la entrada a…

Antes que pudiera terminar la frase Alice le había dado un cachetazo que dejo mudos a todos.

No te permito EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN que trates así, ni mucho menos a Bella. Si bien no te lo contamos antes por que no es nuestro deber y no te enteraste antes no es nuestra culpa que te aísles de nosotros- termino de decir alejándose de ellos rompiendo en lagrimas seguida por Jasper, quien le lanzo una mirada de pena a su cuñado.

Rosalie simplemente tomo a Emmett, que no creía la reacción de su hermano, simplemente salieron en silencio negando por lo cerrado de mollera que podía llegar a ser.

Bella sentía pena por el dolor que estaba causando, sabia que Carlisle temía por la reacción de hijo, pero nunca se imaginó que pudiera ser así. Y menos que aquel joven tan simpático del super.

Adolorido en el alma por su hijo Carlisle le dijo.

-Edward. Se que esto es nuevo y complicado para ti, pero Bella es mi novia - Edward al escuchar nuevamente la palabra sintió una punzada en el pecho –a tu madre Esme, que ame con toda mi alma, nunca voy a olvidarla, pero ella- dijo extendiéndole una mano para que se acercara- es mi vida ahora, no deseo que te aparte de nosotros por esto, de hecho me sentiría feliz si pudieras conocer y veas lo maravillosa que es –dijo dándole una sonrisa y besando su mano-

Mas si eso no es posible por tú parte y no apruebas nuestra relación, déjame decir que te puedes ahorrar todos tus comentarios- dijo ahora en un tono más severo- esta es tú casa eres bien recibido a quedarte o venir cuando quieras pero no tolerare por segunda vez un comportamiento como este. Esta claro- preguntó mirándolo severamente.

-Si padre- contesto Edward que se sentía como un niño de 5 años sermoneado luego de una travesura.

-Me párese bien, ahora piensa bien las cosas y cuando decidas lo que vas a hacer me lo comunicas, voy a estar en mi estudio con Bella.

Mientras veía a su padre tomar rumbo a las escaleras junto con Bella, se pregunto que era lo que había hecho.

* * *

**Primero q todo quiero disculpar por la tardanza desmedida de este capítulo**

**Se que muchas/os de ustedes han estado esperando por esta actualización y de todo corazón espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas y que les haya gustado**

**No se cuando tendré finalizado el próximo capítulo pero prometo no tardar tanto.**

**Con todo mi cariño**

**Kendra**

**Espero sus Reviews**


End file.
